Jesse what happened
by bookgirl
Summary: Jesse makes a wish that comes true.
1. bad day

U know: none characters mine except the ones u don't know from the books by Jenny Carroll or Meg Cabot. Jesse's POV  
  
Susannah came home from school with a look of on her face of pure venom that only one person could put on her face. Paul. At that moment I wanted to kill him myself for doing this to my querida.  
  
Susannah's POV  
  
When Jesse asked how I was I knew he knew it was Paul that messed up my day. There was no point lying to him, I couldn't think of anything to say, but the truth. I started to tell him how after school Paul had pulled me in a closet and threatened me at knife point that I had to go out with him or he would. at this point my voice broke and I started crying. I really hate crying especially in front of Jesse. Jesse by now was sitting next to me and whispering in that silky sexy voice " please querida please tell what he said." I couldn't talk though because I was crying so hard. Jesse just held me muttering in Spanish.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
When Susannah finally regained her composure she gulped and whispered. "Oh Jesse he said if I don't he would get ride of everyone I love. And I can't do that because I love you too much." All I could do was hold her. "It's OK querida we'll find some way to get rid of Paul." At this she looked at me. "Really?" "I promise." And to reassure him I kissed her. 


	2. the wish

Susannah's POV  
  
He kissed me but of course like every other time someone had to interrupt. Like in the graveyard where CeeCee caught up with me and started yelling at me for leaving the stand, while Jesse tried his best not to laugh. This time it was Andy yelling that dinner was ready. "I'm coming." And with one last look at Jesse I left the room. Leaving for the down stairs trying to keep the disappointment hidden.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
She left, I could see she didn't want to. Just as I was about to materialize, I noticed a small black gemstone that Susannah would never wear in her life or for that matter her death. How did it get there? I know it was stupid but I picked it up to set it on her dresser, muttering to myself as I walked about how much I hated Paul and how I wished Susannah lived in my day so she wouldn't have to deal with Paul. As soon as I muttered that the gem glowed brightly, and I heard I faint voice. I listened carefully to the words, which were fading like the wind was blowing them away. "Make a wish to help another and it will be granted." Then a high pitch laugh not spine chilling but childish. Suddenly the room began to spin.  
  
A/N: yes I know the chapter is short but I am working on it. Please review. 


	3. what happened?

Author's note: sorry about the cliff. And those who say my chapters are so short the reason is I am writing lots of chapters, WITH DETAIL.  
  
I own only who u don't recognize. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Suddenly I was standing on a white porch looking out on to the road beyond waiting for my father to return with my marriage announcements.  
  
Susannah's Pov  
  
One minute I was sitting at dinner eating roasted chicken the next minute I was sitting an large carriage with the most unlikely person, Maria. I was just about to hit her when I heard what she was saying, talking to me friendly and she was alive. Then I looked at me I was alive wearing the most horrible light pink hoop skirt I have ever seen.  
  
"Oh Susannah I am so happy I just meet the most wonderful man his name is Diego."  
  
Just then an older man entered the carriage with a wide smile in his face, I could only assume it was Maria's father. Maria my dear you will meet hector he shall be your husband if he will have you. Maria's face fell. I was in shock what was I doing in Jesse's time, what's more with his murder.  
  
Then Maria father spoke again. "My dear we are heading there now. HE left the carriage, I could only assume to ride his horse in front like on those movies you watch.  
  
"Susannah I can't marry Hector." Cried Maria she looked like she was about to burst crying.  
  
"No of course not you have to marry Diego."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love Diego don't you?"  
  
"Well yes." Said Maria hesitantly. The rest of the trip was in silence.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
The carriage headed toward my house I knew who was in it and was not happy, about my future wife. Maybe if I accepted. When Maria stepped out in her fine clothing I forced a smile I could tell hers was too. But what came next shocked me. Susannah came out in a hoop skirt and pink no less. She looked so beautiful. I grinned she grinned back at me. Then she made a small mistake but not being form this time didn't know better. She walked right up to me looked in my eyes.  
  
And said, "oh Jesse" then she lowered her voice "what happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Was all I could say.  
  
Maria, her father and mine looked puzzled, but said nothing and I was thankful. 


End file.
